Domestic Bliss
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: Obi-Wan comes home from a long day. Satine worries about her legacy. Bear the Tooka doesn't pay attention to their woes.


Domestic Bliss

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed when he finally parked the speeder in the apartment garage, leaning back in his seat and listening to the engines die. It had been a long meeting, far longer than he would have liked...and they had gotten practically nowhere. Sure, they had managed to finish a draft for the Senate (requesting higher stipends for padawans, senior padawans, and knights). But other than that?

By the time everyone had decided to call it quits, it was nearing 11pm. Then traffic had been bad and -

He groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. This was not how today was supposed to go. Satine had been messaging him throughout the day, as she had been home most of the afternoon. A sinister thought made him wonder if she would be angry for staying so late without warning, but that was ridiculous. Sometimes, in their respective occupations, it couldn't be helped.

With a shake of his head Obi-Wan exited the speeder, snagging the duffel bag of flimsi and datapads he had taken to carrying with him. He went slowly through the garage and into the lift, nodding at the security guard while he passed. The lift ride was quiet - no music was playing, and there was barely any sound while he passed each floor. The time read 11:43pm by the time he reached their apartment floor.

It took a moment to disable the alarms on the door. The apartment was dark, save for a light flickering from the kitchen.

A bell chimed and claws while he pushed off his cloak and boots, and he smiled, kneeling down to pat the magenta Tooka kitten he had dragged home a few weeks ago. Satine had been skeptical of the creature, but when he had suggested they bring it back - jokingly of course - he had received a horrible glare.

Obi-Wan had known the discomfort of waking up in the middle of the night to a yowling cat, but now...

"Hey Bear," he murmured, scratching the scrawny kitten behind the ears. "What have you destroyed today?"

Bear made a chattering sound, twisting around and attempting to sink his little teeth into the fleshy part of Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling gently while he extracted the teeth from his hand. "You're a horrible little monster. Come on," he stood. "I need some dinner."

He had to chuckle while hearing the thin claws scamper after him, and went into the dimly lit kitchen. Bear scrambled onto the counter while he dug around the refrigerator and extracted yesterday's cold take out. The two of them rarely cooked - they were both pretty bad at it, despite multiple attempts to learn.

"You're not supposed to be on there cat," he muttered, popping the lid open and extracting a spoon from one of the drawer. "Get your snout out of there."

Bear snuffled, licking his chops while Obi-Wan stood and ate the fried rice and vegetables quietly. It wasn't great cold, but he didn't want to -

"You know he's not supposed to be on the counter."

Obi-Wan glanced over, smiling once he swallowed. "Hey - thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was." Satine shrugged, walking to the fridge and extracting a half-finished can of seltzer juice. In the light coming from the windows she looked a bit paler than usual, wrapped in a long blue robe. "You're not that quiet."

"Sorry - blame the cat."

She shook her head and took a sip of the juice. "You're gonna use that excuse for the next thirty years."

Obi-Wan smirked, scratching Bear's chin when he pawed at his hand. "Good thing you things live so long."

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered, reaching over to pet the kitten. "Long day?"

"Mmm - now we wait to see if the Senate approved the pay raises - and that's not even getting into the Clone Army debacle." He sighed, scraping out the last of the meal and chewing it. "Sometimes I wonder what we got ourselves into with this reconstruction mess."

"You make it sound like you miss that war."

He snorted, putting the container in the disposable bin beneath the sink. "There's generations of rot in the governments - at during the war we could ignore that."

"But at least if we root out the rot now, we can try and assure war won't happen for a few generations." Satine finished the can and - after looking at the intrigued Bear - rinsed it out and tossed it on the floor.

Bear chirped, launching after the can and chasing it around the floor. She laughed, eyes crinkling while they watched.

Obi-Wan glanced over at her, amazed at the happiness he saw there. Gently touched her wrist, finally drawing her attention when he grasped her hip. "And how was your day?"

"Boring, compared to yours - took a nap between meetings in my office." Satine looped her arms around his shoulders, tossing her hair a little while she grinned. "The end of it was pretty good though."

"Because I came home?" Obi-Wan laughed while she snorted and buried her nose into his neck. "I believe if we checked the chrono it would be tomorrow - "

"Don't start with that shit, it's too late."

He chuckled, twisting his neck and pressing a kiss to her wrist. "And that's the reaction I wanted."

"Yeah…" She sighed, shoulders sinking a tad.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, squeezing her hips in what he hoped would be reaussing. The serenity of the moment was lost a little when a skinny body slammed into his foot. He glanced down, and nudged Bear out of the way. The kitten chirped, scrambling away and pouncing on the can again. "Sweetheart?"

Satine swallowed, her hand shaking while she moved one to wipe at her eyes.

Grasping her forearms, Obi-Wan ducked a bit to meet her gaze. "What? What's - "

"What - nothing. Nothing's - "

"Tina." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, listening to her sigh and glance away.

"I...I just wish my parents could witness this. My siblings...it would be nice."

Obi-Wan managed a smile, thinking of all of those that he lost during the war, all those he lost at the beginning of everything, when Palpatine had started to pull the strings. "Somewhere... they're watching."

"Mandalore doesn't have a heaven -"

"Satine - they would be proud of you."

"I...I gave my throne to my sixteen years old nephew and took a seat in the Senate. I share my bed with a Jedi - Obi, they would - "

Obi-Wan pushed bits of her hair away from her face. "You, my dear, are the only one who fails to notice your accomplishments."

Satine looked at him, then nodded and wiped her eyes a little.

He gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to her brow before tugging her into his arms. They stayed like that for a moment, listening to the speeders outside and Bear darting around the kitchen tiles.

Eventually, she tilted her head, meeting his lips in a kiss that sparked a different sort of desire he never realized he was capable of. Smiling, he twisted them about, pinning her between his hips and the counter.

"I am not" Satine muttered when he nosed his way down her neck, her breath hitching when he began to untie her robe. "I will not have sex on a countertop with a Tooka watching us."

"Tooka - " Obi-Wan turned, grimacing when he noticed Bear sitting on the table and staring at them. "Pervert," he rolled his eyes when the cat swished his tail and chirped.

* * *

_Author's note: it's a pretty tame little story, but I rather like it. Just a little slice of life. Enjoy._

_ii Digestive Reader ii_

_P.S. please head to my profile page, where I have the link for my Ko fi. On Ko fi I do commission work. _


End file.
